Sugar Shock
by spacecadet777
Summary: Disney's and Lucafilm's pumpkin pie, I'm just getting a slice. And sweetening up with some Reylo fluff. Rey is starting school for nursing and gets her first patient. Luke\Leia\Phasma\Paige mentioned, but pretty much all Reylo. And due to some fluke punctuation was forgotten. But I did it, I promise!


At the Community college where Rey is going, it is open to everyone. Not just the resistance, but the First Order too. They were having a conference of some type and they were breaking for lunch. Our three employees of Supreme Leader Snoke were headed to the cafeteria, just as Rey and Paige were headed out.

Ren had never seen Rey in her nursing scrubs, especially when the only outfit he had seen her in is usually the one that she whooped his butt in twice. Rey was wearing light blue scrubs and a white nursing jacket over this. She looked every bit the nursing student. Rey had a stethoscope over her neck and was headed back to class when she bumped into him.

Pray, Rey, will you please watch where you are going? Paige said. She dropped Rey's backpack down by her feet You left this at the table. Rey looked down at the large backpack at her feet and then at Paige. She then stared at the black garbed large man in front of her with deer in the headlights look on his face. Paige at this point had already left the cafeteria. As her day was done. Rey still had one class left for her day.

On the way down the hallway Paige had met up with Leia and Luke.

Hi Paige. Leia said. Have you seen Rey?

She's still in the cafeteria. Staring at Ben again. She shook her head and walked away with a smile.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Rey was still standing in front of Kylo Ren.

Hi. He said.

Hi Yourself. Rey replied.

Um. I have a pain, he said, he knew that she had been taking started taking pre-nursing and medical classes. This was the first time that he had actually seen her in the scrubs.

Oh. A pain huh, where is this pain? It's not on you face is it? Rey asked as she reached up to trace the scar that she left him.

Oh, that mere touch sent shivers up his spine. No. The pain's not there. It's here. He pointed to his chest where his heart is.

A pain in your chest? That can be serious. Rey said. Are you sure you don't need to go to medical, she said.

Could you listen to it? My heart, I mean. It's a boomby boomby sound.

Rey smiled at the description. She got her stethoscope and listened to Kylo's chest. Sure enough his heart was there and beating normally. She listened for a few seconds. Then she took her stethoscope and put it back around her neck.

Looks like you got a problem there. But we can discuss therapy later. I have to get to class. But I can give you something that's fast acting, that should help.

Meanwhile, while she was saying these two things were happening. Phasma had walked up to Kylo's left side and had started poking him with a plastic fork. Rey gave Phasma a what in the heck are you doing, and she explained she was checking him to see if he was done. Ren flipped her off by saying the thingy popped. She then turned and was headed back to her table when Leia and Luke had come into the cafeteria. Rey had seen her master and his sister, but was still dealing with her "patient".

You were talking about giving me something? Ren asked.

Yeah. Something that is fast acting. She then reached up and gave him a chaste kiss. _Damn Girl! I'm going to have a heart attack!_ He told her in the Bond that they share.

Could I have another one of those? He asked quietly,

Sorry. If I give you another one of those, you will go into sugar shock, she said as she gathered her backpack. He grabbed the bag and helped her put the thing on her back.

She stepped to the side and started to walk toward Luke and Leia. Bye she said out loud. She didn't get to see the smile that started creeping on his face as she walked out of the cafeteria.

You are going to be one hell of a nurse, Leia said as the trio left the cafeteria.

Luke rolled his eyes at this. Han used to do the same thing to you when you had nursing duties, Leia,

The three chuckled at that.


End file.
